more than cake
by Yoovanilla
Summary: no summary. cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk merayakan ulang tahun uri main vocalist Jung Daehyun. Daehyun x Youngjae. DAEJAE. boy x boy.


**Title: more than cake**

**Cast: Youngjae, Daehyun, DAEJAE, member BAP**

**Happy reading **

.

.

.

13.06.27

Pagi ini, tidak berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Para member BAP pergi ke gedung TS entertainment dan masih disibukkan dengan kegiatan mereka yang tiada henti. Begitu juga dengan Daehyun, main vocalist yang akan bertambah umurnya pada jam 12 malam nanti pun terlihat biasa saja, hanya sesekali terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri di tengah-tengah latihan.

"kau kenapa dae?" ini sudah kesekian kali Youngjae menanyakan hal yang sama pada sahabatnya tersebut. Dan Daehyun selalu menggeleng. Dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Youngjae. hanya membalas dengan senyum.

Tapi siapa sangka, sebenarnya Youngjae sudah tahu alasan yang membuat orang yang paling dekat dengannya itu senyum-senyum. Cake. Daehyun pasti sudah membayangkan betapa bahagianya dia ketika tersedia puluhan, atau mungkin ratusan kue yang akan diterima dari para fansnya pada tengah malam nanti.

Daehyun tiba-tiba melompat keatas punggung Youngjae dan menggantungkan(?) badannya disana. "Youngjae ah, kau sudah menyiapkan kado untukku, kan?"

"umm ..." Youngjae terlihat ragu. Ia menoleh ke arah Himchan dan Yongguk. Mereka berdua mengangguk mantap. "ne, kuharap kau akan menyukainya"

"gomawoyo~" Daehyun tersenyum senang, meskipun ia heran kenapa Youngjae harus meminta persetujuan dari Himchan dan Yongguk terlebih dahulu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

Tinggal 20 menit lagi ...

BAP telah menyelesaikan latihannya. Sekarang mereka tengah beristirahat di ruang practice dance. Yongguk memilih untuk menulis lirik dengan headset, kertas dan pulpen di tangannya. Himchan yang selalu mementingkan ketampanannya masih setia dengan cermin yang mengitari ruangan tersebut dan memperhatikan setiap inchi dari wajahnya. Sedangkan duo maknae bergantian untuk saling menunjukkan kemampuan dancenya dan sesekali tertawa. Daehyun? hanya berguling-guling di lantai karena kebosanan. Youngjae yang selalu berada disampingnya sudah pulang tanpa pamit kepadanya. Ketika ia bertanya pada manager, jawabannya hanya Youngjae sedang tidak enak badan.

Daehyun melihat ke arah jam. Matanya seketika berbinar.

"THREE ... TWO ... ONE!" suaranya menggema keseluruh ruangan. Tangannya menunjuk kearah jam yang tergantung di dinding. Seketika para member yang lain paham apa yang dimaksud.

"saengil chukkae" Yongguk melepas headsetnya sebentar lalu memasangnya lagi

"saengil chukkae, dae"

"saengil chukkae, hyung"

"saengil chukkae, hyung"

Satu persatu member mengucapkan selamat dengan singkat. Senyum lebar yang terpasang diwajah Daehyun seketika menghilang melihat para member telah kembali dengan aktivitasnya.

"HANYA ITU?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"memang apa lagi hyung?" tanya zelo.

"CAKE! CAKE! MANA CAKE UNTUKKU? YA! HYUNGIYA DONGSAENGIYA!" jawab Daehyun hyper.

"pergilah ke depan gedung, banyak kue dari fans" usul Himchan santai.

"arasseo! Tapi setidaknya kalian juga menyiapkan untukku! Yongguk hyung pikirkan ulang tahun membermu ini!" Daehyun protes.

"tentu saja aku memikirkanmu, Daehyun ah. makanya aku menyiapkan sesuatu"

Daehyun langsung menghambur ke arah Yongguk. Tersenyum lebar. "bukan makanan" ucap Yongguk yang seolah mengetahui apa yang ada di kepala Daehyun. Yongguk lalu memberikan kode pada Himchan.

Himchan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah kotak kecil. Lalu memberikannya pada Daehyun. Daehyun tidak menerimanya, malah berbaring di lantai dengan malas. 'tidak menarik'

"meskipun bukan makanan, bukalah dulu"

"tidak menarik"

"hey, kau bahkan belum membuka isinya!"

"aku tidak ingin barang hyung!"

"pukul aku jika kau masih bilang tidak menarik setelah menerimanya" ucap Yongguk. Meskipun kelihatannya biasa saja, tapi kalimat itu merupakan hal yang luar biasa ketika yang mengucapkannya adalah Yongguk.

"yes!" Daehyun langsung menyetujui.

"lalu bagaimana kalu ternyata kau suka?" tanya Himchan sebelum memberikan benda ditangannya.

"aku tidak akan memakan satupun kue dari fans!" janjinya mantap. Dibalas anggukan oleh Bang-Him.

"tsk, sudah kuduga. Aku tidak menyukainya" Daehyun meletakkan kotak kecil yang telah dibukanya.

"dengarkan dulu isinya"

Daehyun mengambil lagi kotaknya. Alat perekam dengan sebuah headset. Daehyun lalu memasang dan menekan tombol play.

Daehyun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Raut mukanya perlahan berubah. Ia masih mendengarkan. Terus mendengarkan setiap bunyi yang diterima oleh gendang telinganya. Ia akhirnya sadar bukan benda kecil ini sebenarnya hadiah yang diberikan hyungnya. Hadiah yang sebenarnya ada di tempat lain.

Daehyun berlari keluar ruangan. Bang-Him menggeleng. "lihat, dia bahkan lupa membawa barang-barangnya. aku akan menghabiskan kue ulang tahunnya besok hahaaha" Yongguk ikut tertawa mendengar perkataan Himchan.

Daehyun menghampiri manager Kang. Meminta tolong untuk mengantarkannya pulang ke dorm. Dengan sedikit memaksa, akhirnya sang manager mengabulkannya. Daehyun keluar dari gedung TS dan masuk ke mobil. Selama perjalanan pulang dia hanya terus memikirkan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

.

_Daehyun ah, saengil chukkae. Mian aku tidak bisa mengucapkan langsung padamu. Aku sudah ijin pada manajer. Aku bilang tidak enak badan. Padahal aku baik-baik saja. hehe. _

_Daehyun ah, umm ... aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. umm ... baiklah. aku yakin kau pasti ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku dihari ulang tahunku bulan januari kemarin. Sekarang aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu_

_Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk mengatakan ini tapi terimakasih pada Himchan dan Yongguk hyung yang telah membuatku akhirnya bisa mengatakannya padamu. _

_Aku ingin berkata bahwa selama ini ... umm saat ini... saat ini aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Daehyun ah. _

_._

_._

_Flashback _

13.01.24

"saengil chukkae"

"ne, gomawoyo ~~"

"mian aku tidak sempat menyiapkan apapun untukmu"

"gwencana, aku sudah mendapatkan banyak dari babies"

"tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"ne, bicaralah"

"sarangheyo"

" ... eh? umm aku umm ... ... "

"arasseo, Youngjae ah. kau tidak perlu menjawabnya"

"mianhae, Dae"

_Flashback end_

_._

'jadi ini hadiah darimu? Balasan cinta untukku, Youngjae ah?'

Daehyun keluar dari mobil manager dan berlari menuju apartemen. Tidak memperdulikan para fans yang menyodorkan berbagai bentuk kue kepadanya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu. Cepat sampai ke rumah.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan dimana Youngjae berada. Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae yang berada di kasur dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. 'malu, eh?'

Daehyun membuka selimut Youngjae. "ah .. kau .. kapan datang?" tanya Youngjae gugup.

"baru saja" Daehyun berbaring di sebelah Youngjae. menatap ke arah Youngjae yang wajahnya sedikit merona. "mukamu memerah, kau kenapa?"

Youngjae menggeleng. "kau sudah mendengarnya?"

Daehyun menggeleng. Youngjae mendesah lega. 'thanks god'.kini Youngjae sedikit rileks. Ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. kemudian meminta barang yang diberikan Himchan kepada Daehyun. Daehyun lalu memberikan barang yang dimaksud pada Youngjae.

"untunglah. Oiya, selamat ulang tahun, Dae" Daehyun mengangguk.

"itu hadiah ulang tahunku, kenapa kau mengambilnya?" tanya Daehyun

"uh.. ani, aku pikir ini terlalu biasa. Aku akan membelikan yang lebih bagus untukmu" kata Youngjae berbohong.

"tidak perlu jae"

"waeyo?"

"mianhae, tapi aku sudah mendengar isi rekaman didalamnya" Daehyun tersenyum (sok)polos. Berbeda dengan orang disebelahnya yang wajahnya sudah merah padam dan berkeringat. Youngjae menarik lagi selimutnya dan bersembunyi di dalamnya. Tentu saja ia malu sekali pada Daehyun.

Daehyun tertawa gemas melihat tingkah Youngjae. lalu ikut menyusup ke dalam selimut. Membalikkan badan Youngjae yang membelakanginya. Memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"gomawoyo, aku suka hadiahnya"

Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya. "Youngjae ah, jeongmal gomawo" daehyun mengulangi kalimat terimakasihnya. Youngjae bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir dari ujung mata Daehyun.

"Dae?"

"hm?"

"ani, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu seperti ini"

Mengingat sifat Daehyun yang banyak bicara dan sangat hyper, Youngjae merasa terkejut melihat wajah Daehyun yang serius seperti sekarang ini.

Chu. Daehyun telah menghapus jarak antara mereka berdua. Bibir mereka bertemu. Air mata Daehyun masih mengalir. Tidak ada kata yang bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Setelah ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menaruh harapan pada seseorang yang dicintainya selama ini, tiba-tiba saja harapan itu datang menghampiri. 6 bulan. Ya, selama 6 bulan ini Daehyun berusaha keras untuk bersikap biasa dan selalu menunjukkan sifatnya yang ceria kepada semua orang. Meskipun hatinya sangat sakit.

Bibir mereka masih bertemu. saling bertukar nafas. Merasakan cinta yang sedang mengalir antara satu sama lain. hingga tidak terasa mereka jatuh terlelap.

"aigoo baru saja jadian sudah tidur seranjang seperti itu" komentar himchan yang melihat dua dongsaengnya tidur dalam satu ranjang sedangkan ranjang Daehyun dibiarkan kosong begitu saja.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya.

Puluhan kue ulang tahun dengan ukuran besar telah berada di dalam dorm BAP. Hadiah babies untuk ulang tahun main vocalist tentunya. Himchan, Yongguk, Jongup dan Zelo terlihat sedang melahapnya meskipun bukan untuk mereka.

"annyeo... woaaaaaaaaa!" Daehyun outta countrol saat melihat pemandangan di dormnya. Ia berlari-lari mengelilingi kue-kue ulang tahun tersebut. Sambil memandangi satu-satu dan membayangkan betapa nikmatnya bila dimakan. Youngjae kemudian merasa menyesal telah terhanyut dalam keharuan yang diciptakan oleh Daehyun tadi malam 'dia belum berubah'

"selamat pagi, Daehyunie. Apa kau suka hadiahku tadi malam?" tanya Himchan.

Daehyun mengangguk senang. "tentu saja"

Himchan tersenyum pada Daehyun dengan tatapan 'jadi kau ingat perjanjian tadi malam, bukan?' Daehyun yang mengerti maksud Himchan pun langsung menelan ludahnya. Lalu duduk dilantai dengan wajah sedih.

"wae? Kau menyesal dae?" tanya Youngjae.

"a .. a .. aniya. Aku tentu saja lebih memilih hadiah yang kau berikan tadi malam dari pada kue-kue itu. Aku tidak apa-apa. jinjja" jawab Daehyun.

Tentu saja Daehyun akan menjawab seperti itu. Tapi Youngjae sangat tahu sifat sahabat, ehem, kekasihnya tersebut. Youngjae lalu mengambil sepotong. Memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menyodorkan pada Daehyun dengan lidahnya. Daehyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ia mengambil kue dengan mulutnya.

"YA! Kau melanggar perjanjian!" protes Himchan.

"wae? Ini kue dariku hyung. Ini sudah masuk ke mulutku. Daehyun tidak melanggar apapun. Ini bukan lagi kue dari babies seperti yang telah ... dst dst" Youngjae menjelaskan secara detail kepada hyungnya untuk membela daehyun.

"ne, aku mengerti Youngjae ah. baiklah. Tidak apa-apa jika dia memakan dengan cara seperti itu. TAPI PLEASE JANGAN DISINI!" teriak Himchan sambil menunjuk Jongup dan Zelo

Daehyun langsung menarik Youngjae dan mengambil kue terbesar untuk dibawa ke dalam kamar.

Dan keesokan harinya saat Daehyun menuju ke ruang tengah, sudah ada tulisan

"DILARANG BERCIUMAN DISINI. BANYAK ANAK KECIL"

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Saengil chukkahamnida ~ saengil chukkahamnida~ **

**Saranghaneun uri Daehyun ~~**

**Saengil chukkkahamnida**

**.**

**.**

**Happy birthday Daehyunie, semoga makin langgeng ya sama Youngjae 3**

**.**

**.**

Thanks buat yang review di fanfic saya sebelumnya


End file.
